Red and Silver
by I love the peaches
Summary: Nice little fanfic without a plot (at least for now). Ginny and Draco pairing. Rated R just in case, but it's definitely at least PG-13. I'm writing it just for fun and haven't really put much thought into it. Dobby is going to be around to mess things up
1. Butterbeer, Letters and Flowers

Chapter 1

Butterbeer, Letters and Flowers

Once upon a time, there lived a girl with red hair and six brothers. She had a mighty crush on a boy, a boy going by the name of Draco Malfoy. Even hearing his name made her shiver, it was so… sexy. She was very unfortunate because the same boy happened to be her brother's greatest enemy, so she could not admit liking him to anyone except her very loyal, very intelligent, friend Hermione (unless you count the fact that she had a habit of talking to her reflection while brushing her teeth).

-------

"Hermione, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" Ginny asked as she came down the stairs, grinning slightly. She happened to have overheard that a certain someone was also going to be there.

"Uhh, yea, why not. I'm just going to finish my report on the healing properties of _Silene latifolia _for herbology." The bushy-haired girl answered without lifting her head from the pile of books and pieces of parchment.

Ginny had never heard of _Silene Latifolia_ before and didn't bother to ask, she knew better. If she did ask, she would have to listen to a very detailed description of exactly what it was, for at least 20 minutes and she wanted to go get ready.

Ginny, also known as Ginerva, ran back upstairs and started going through her clothes. She was very thankful she was the only girl in the family; otherwise all her clothes would most likely have been used by many others before her. She sometimes felt bad for Ron. She picked out an almost knee-length dark green skirt and a very open, black, sweater. Then she brushed her hair and left it open. She looked at herself in the mirror, admiringly and then immediately feeling guilty for thinking of herself like that.

-------

It was autumn, and the weather was slowly, but surely, getting colder. Ginny wished she had brought a jacket when the cool breeze gently pushed her hair away from her face. They went into Rosemerta's and ordered two butterbeers. Ginny jumped slightly when a blond haired boy stepped inside. Hermione giggled at Ginny's expression. Draco took a seat at the corner, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing. Ginny sighed, the concentrating look on his face made him look even better than he already was.

Ginny wanted to know what he was up to, so she and Hermione quickly developed a plan. Ginny stood up slowly, as if to be sure not to fall or bump her knees on the table. She walked over to Madame Rosemerta, waving her hair slightly, hoping that he would notice her shirt, or rather what was beneath her shirt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ginny heard Hermione exclaim loudly enough for everyone inside to hear. She had "accidentally" spilled her butterbeer.

While everyone's attention was still on Hermione, she glanced over at Draco's parchment. It was a form of some sort. "Flowers for Everyone and All Occasions. Delivery in less than three days." It said on the top. _Why the hell, is Draco Malfoy, ordering flowers?_ Ginny thought to herself. The youngest Weasley shook her head in disbelief. _Well, this explains why he's alone, the other Slytherins wouldn't think too highly of him if they saw him ordering flowers._

"Would you like to order?" asked a kind voice. Ginny knew she had been staring at the form for a while.

"Uhh…no" she said, quickly running off to help Hermione with her butterbeer.

-------

That night she dreamed that she had gone to breakfast naked, but instead of laughing at her everyone came and gave her flowers, but that made her cry because she didn't have enough room for all of them.

It was Sunday. Ginny felt like she would never want leave the coziness of her warm bed, but the blinding rays of light forced her out of bed. Then something startled her. Had her dream been real? No, but it wasn't far from reality. On her bed was and extremely big bunch of flowers, some of them more beautiful than she had thought a flower could possibly be. She read the note: "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." It wasn't the words that shocked her; it was the style of the note. She had seen the same red decoration yesterday on Malfoy's FLOWER ORDERING FORM! They were from Draco! She couldn't believe it. Her face was glowing with happiness.

-------

Draco had owled his father for advice on how to get the woman of his dreams. His father had never had a problem with finding company for lonely evenings when his mother was away. Draco had conveniently forgotten to mention who this woman was, knowing his father would not approve if he knew. Draco opened his fathers answer and began reading:

_Draco,_

_I have not failed to notice that you have become a man of authority and allurement. I am glad you came to me for advice. _

_First of all, do not hesitate to act if you want something. Always be on top of things. You are of the stronger sex and if the woman does not seem to notice this, prove her wrong. I have had a lot of experience with women over the years and come to a conclusion that force is the best tool in these things. Make sure you get rid of the girl's wand before you act. _

_Owl me back when the situation has improved._

_Your Father_

_P.S. Who is this mystery woman? Please don't tell me it's that bitch of a girl, Parkinson._

Draco closed the letter thoughtfully. _Force is my father's advice. How am I supposed to get rid of Ginny's wand? It isn't as if she left it lying around for anyone to pick up. _A plan began to form in Draco's pitifully small mind.

* * *

A/N I'm a terrible writer and I lack an important tool, imagination, so I understand if no one bothers to read the next chapter. _Silene Latifolia _is the Latin name of a very pretty flower; it was there just to foreshadow the flower event and has no deeper meaning in the story. If you did happen to like it, please review (or if you want to give me advice). This story is plotless, unless I happen to come up with something in the near feature. English is not my first language and my story has not been Beta read (except by the spelling/grammar tool on Word). 


	2. Guys don't Take Hints

Chapter 2

Guys don't Take Hints

Ginny had decided to wait for Malfoy's next move rather than telling him she knew who he was. On Monday she would have potions with Draco and she suspected that something might happen. Professor McGonagall had advised Ginny to take some 7th year classes although she was only in her sixth year because of her astonishing performance on O.W.Ls. It was probably the first time she wished a Sunday would go faster.

She went over to the Head Girl's private dormitory and muttered the password. Inside, Hermione was sitting at her desk reading an at least 2000 paged book. Hermione turned around quickly when she heard Ginny enter.

"Oh hi Gin, I was just finishing a book"

"Yeah, well I can see that", Ginny said grinning. "I know you would love to continue, but I wanted to ask you something rather personal."

"Okay", said Hermione slightly confused, usually when someone wanted to ask her something it concerned homework.

"Have you ever had sex?" Ginny asked without a trace of embarrassment.

Hermione was shocked by the suddenness. "No", she replied trying hard not to blush. It wasn't as if she had never had a boyfriend, it just had never gotten to that point.

"Well me neither, but I want to know what it's like. You haven't read a book about sex have you?"

"I-" Hermione's face was as red as Santa's hat. She took a deep breath. "Yes." There, she had said it.

"So, did it say anything worth knowing?" Ginny asked Hermione, urging her to go on.

"Uh, well, not really"

"Okay then, I'll just have to find out for myself." Ginny said leaving as quickly as she had entered.

Hermione didn't think this sounded too good and could only hope Ginny knew what she was doing.

-------

Ginny knew exactly what to do. She had already planned out a show for Mr. Malfoy (oooh, doesn't the name just sound too sexy) and she had been a bit worried about how it would end. Hermione hadn't been much help, but by the way Draco talked about all the girls he had done (very few of his stories were anywhere near the truth of course) she was hoping that he would be more experienced.

At the same time Ginny was thinking this, Draco had gone through all the aspects of his plan. He would have a potions class with Ginny tomorrow morning and after potions they would have two hours of free time before the next classes. That was plenty of time for what he had planned. He had found an old classroom that was full of all kinds of stuff, stuff he had definitely not expected to find, such as odd looking knitted socks and hats. Between it all had been an enormous bed, he did not understand what it could possibly be doing there, and it seemed as though someone had just washed the blankets and sheets, but the room couldn't have been in use, for no one would want to live in a mess like that. He quickly cleaned the place out with a flick of his wand, leaving only the bed in place.

He had at first thought of starting out slowly, his first being the flowers, but after his father's letter his plan had changed, so he bewitched the room so that the walls would absorb any noise coming from the inside

-------

Ginny went to bed early that night, not wanting to look like she had awakened from the dead the next morning. She went to sleep, dreaming about a certain blond-, almost silver-haired boy.

-------

Ginny walked steadily to her seat next to Hermione in the potions class. To make sure Draco noticed her entrance, she had decided to come in a few minutes late. Professor Snape snarled at her as she came in.

"15 points from Gryffindor. Miss Weasley if you wish to attend my 7th year classes in the future, you are to come in on time. I am not going to tolerate this kind of behavior."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, Professor", she said, trying hard not to sound impolite.

"Now that the matter has been settled, I shall put you into pairs to work on the Benzoate potion. Before you start, I want you to write down the effects of it, which you should all know since it was for homework only last night."

Everyone automatically moved next to someone else, but Snape stopped them with his voice.

"Did you not hear me? _I_ shall divide you into pairs", he said in his usual sarcastic tone. "Granger with Goyle, Potter with Parkinson, Malfoy with Weasley, Miss Weasley", he added as both boys groaned.

Ginny could not believe her luck. Snape was helping her carry out her plan with out even knowing he was doing so. She didn't listen to the rest of the pairings, but moved to sit next to Draco, slightly brushing his thigh with her hand. Draco's thigh was burning where she had touched him. He felt like he couldn't wait until the lesson was over.

She pulled out a piece parchment and a quill, dropping it onto the floor. She then made an effort of picking it up, making sure Malfoy noticed that she was only wearing a bra under her robes.

_Oh my god,_ Malfoy thought as he glanced towards the opening of her robes, wishing she hadn't bothered to wear a bra that day.

Ginny picked up her quill and looked towards Malfoy. She was very satisfied with his expression and sat back down.

And then, so suddenly she almost jumped; Draco had grabbed her thigh.

"Wha-" was all she managed to say.

"If you say anything, I will have my father make sure you don't say anything ever again. My father is a very authorized wizard in the Ministry, he can get you expelled if you don't watch out", Draco muttered under his breath so that only Ginny could hear him.

"But-" Draco's look silenced her.

Ginny did not understand, why was he being so, so rude? As though he was above everyone else, above her. Didn't he know how she was longing for him? She had made it so obvious. What Ginny did not know, is that guys did not understand hints. Small ones or obvious ones. If you wanted something you had to say it clearly and exactly, leaving nothing out.

Draco had begun rubbing her thigh, firmly moving his hand upward. His pressed his fingers between her thighs, causing Ginny to let out a gasp. She could feel the wetness between her legs. What did she care if Draco did not know she was enjoying it, she would have plenty of time to tell him later. Her only concern now was someone noticing what Malfoy was doing to her.

* * *

A/N Something funny is going to happen in the next chapter (giggles slightly). I have a lot of things planned out in my head and if it weren't for the fact that I have to write them down before uploading the story, I could update five times a day. Please review if you liked it or if you didn't like it (this leaves you no choice but to review). 


	3. Red Holds Secrets

**Warning: Sexual Content (not graphic).**

Chapter 3

Red Holds Secrets

Snape could not believe his eyes. He was definitely imagining this. Mr. Malfoy's hand was sliding across Miss Weasleys' thigh and she showed no signs of resistance. Snape blinked again. Malfoy's hand was back where it should have been: above their cauldron mixing the potion. _I'm not even old yet!_ He thought angrily, trying to make himself believe nothing had happened, but deep inside he knew his eyes weren't playing tricks.

_Wow, _Draco thought_, who would have thought it was this easy to gain things by blackmail._

Draco had to Ginny where to find the room he had cleaned out earlier, adding: "If I don't find you there after class, my father will surely kill you."

Ginny had tried not to laugh. She knew that if Draco's father ever found out his son liked a Weasley, it would certainly not be Ginny who'd get killed.

Draco had thought hard about how to get Ginny's wand, but he had come to the conclusion that it was impossible and that he would win easily against Ginny if they were to duel. He had obviously forgotten that Ginny had been taking lessons from The-Pottiest-Pot-Of-All-Time-Potter only last year.

-------

The lesson ended and Ginny went straight to the room Draco had been talking about. She noticed the king-size bed (it was kind of hard to miss) and wondered how Draco had managed to get it there. She was prepared to tell Draco about her feelings toward him as soon as he appeared.

Someone grabbed her waist and she spun around quickly to face the blue eyes of Mr. Malfoy. Before she could open her mouth Draco put her under a silencing charm, he didn't want for her to start screaming and ruin everything.

Draco was amazed. Was she really so afraid of him that she didn't dare to even resist as he started to undress her? _Well, all the better for me then, _he thought although he had been waiting for her to fight back and was a little upset when it didn't happen.

-------

Ten minutes later they were both lying naked in the bed, Ginny breathing heavily with out making a sound. Draco had Ginny's nipple in his mouth and he was biting it just a bit too hard. That's when hell broke out.

-------

Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room, pretending to do their homework, when Dobby came running to them.

"Harry Potter Sir! Weasel in Dobby's bed!" the little house elf squealed.

Harry knew by now that Weasel meant Ron, so he replied kindly.

"No Dobby, Weasel is right here, see?"

Dobby shook his head. "Sir, Dobby means the girl!"

Ron stood up. "What's wrong with Ginny?" He demanded.

"Sir! Weasel in Dobby's bed!"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Neither of them had a clue of what Dobby was trying to tell them.

"Er, would you like us to come with you?"

"Yes, sir! Follow Dobby!"

-------

Ginny was trying to tell Draco he was biting too hard when the door burst open. In came, in this order, Dobby, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Snape. Dobby had been so upset that Harry and Ron had decided to get Dumbledore to come with them just in case.

It seemed that all of them were shocked by what they saw except Dumbledore who immediately took action by moving the silencing spell from Miss Weasley, making them all jump because she was screaming so loudly. Then he muttered something and flicked his wand. Draco and Ginny were suddenly in full clothing.

Draco's face was as red as a ripe tomato. He had been so focused on his own actions that it wasn't until Ginny started screaming he noticed they had company.

Ron ran to his sister "Tell me what happened? Are you all right? What did he do to you?" He asked, not stopping to wait for an answer.

"Miss Weasley is to go see Madame Pomfrey. Malfoy, I expect you to see you in my office. Ron, Harry, please escort Ginny to Pomfrey's and then go back to your common room. Snape, if you would be so kind as to come with Mr. Malfoy and me. " Dumbledore said.

_Is he ever shocked by anything?_ Harry wondered. He noticed that the sheets were bloody and his fears became real. He thought that Draco was lucky to be called to Dumbledore's office he would have killed him otherwise.

Ron was in even more shock than Harry. He didn't fully understand what was happening, only that his sister had been hurt some how and that he wanted to rush to protect her.

Snape felt as though he had done something wrong. He had seen Malfoy touching Weasley in his class; he should have immediately taken action. He would show that son of a bitch…

-------

Ginny hadn't said anything the whole time and she was now at the hospital wing and Poppy was telling Ron and Harry to leave and go to the Gryffindor tower. Somehow Dumbledore had already informed her about what had happened to Ginny because as soon as the boys left she examined Ginny and told her that she wasn't pregnant. Then she started writing down a description of the bruises and red marks on her. Ginny understood now, they all thought she had been raped! She wanted desperately to explain, but every time she opened her mouth the older woman told her to be quiet and rest, that it was okay.

But it was not okay, she had to take action before Draco was expelled or worse. They couldn't put him into Azkaban, could they? Ginny didn't want to find out.

-------

At the same time, way over at the other side of the castle, Draco was being questioned. Snape had wanted to immediately punish him, but Dumbledore had been as calm as always and told Snape that they had to know the whole story before punishing him.

Draco was miserable. He wasn't quite so sure that his father's authority would save him from this one. There were four eyewitnesses!

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain to us your actions during the last half an hour?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I, um", he had no idea what to tell them.

Snape broke his speech "Dumbledore, I must tell you something. Before the –er- incicident, I noticed Malfoy doing something rather peculiar in my class. He was clearly rubbing Miss Weasley's thigh, I have to say that she showed no signs of resistance."

_Gods, this isn't getting any better,_ Draco thought, _I'll have to explain to them that I had told her my father would kill her if she said anything._

The door slammed open and an extremely mad Ginerva Weasley came in. "I showed no resistance, because I wanted it!" she yelled at them. "And I have to say that I was having a hell of a good time before you lot came bursting in!"

All three men stared at her, shocked by her words. So there was something that shocked Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N Thank you all so much for reviewing, it's really the best thing in writing fanfiction and it's because of you Pussycat 8,Green Pepper, Beau-OnThe-Run321, and ArcticAngelzTx, that I updated so quickly. I don't write things from Dumbledore's point of view, because I want to keep his thoughts a secret, it makes his actions less easy to guess. If some of you don't understand how the bed is Dobby's, go back to the second chapter and have a look at the items Draco finds in the room. 


	4. Consequences

Chapter 4

Consequences

Ron and Harry were in the common room, fighting over who would get to kill Draco. Ron was red with fury. Hermione came down to the common room, suspecting something was wrong by the look on the two of them. She sighed, they were probably having a stupid fight again, about something like who's better at quidditch, or which one of them girls find more attractive, or, even worse, who has a bigger- Hermione stopped thinking right there, feeling that was something she shouldn't be thinking about.

"So, what's it about" she asked curiously as neither of them said a thing.

They didn't answer. _Gosh, must be something really bad._

"Okay you too, unless you want to get hexed, you will tell me what's wrong."

They still didn't answer. _Bastards,_ she thought, obviously they knew that she couldn't perform magic on them with out losing her place as Head Girl.

Hermione set off to look for Ginny, thinking maybe she would know what all this was about. She was walking past Dumbledore's office when she heard Ginny's voice. It didn't take long for the smartest witch in school to figure out what had happened. _Well, at least I know now what they were so upset about._

-

Ginny blushed when she realized the effect her words had had on all three men. Albus was first to recover.

"This certainly changes the aspect of things a bit. Although it is clear to me that Mr. Malfoy knew no more than we did." The Headmaster was quiet for a while, and no one else dared to speak.

Ginny glanced over at Draco, he was looking down at his feet,_ at least he feels ashamed of himself, I knew he couldn't be a total bastard,_ Ginny thought, trying to see the situation in a positive light.

Finally Albus spoke again. "Carnal knowledge of a female by force is a thing most would be expelled for."

Draco felt hopeful, he had used the word _most_, not _everyone._

"As Ms. Weasley just said that Mr. Malfoy was not actually forcing her, he shall not be expelled." Dumbledore waited for his words to have an effect.

Malfoy looked extremely relieved. Severus could not believe the boy was being let off so easily.

"However, Dumbledore said noticing the look on Draco's face, he shall receive a punishment, which Severus will decide on, being the Head of the Slytherin House"

-

Ginny did not understand how her mother could possibly have known of the incident the next morning when even the school didn't know, if, of course, you didn't count Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione had had a hard time trying to explain that Ginny had not been raped, especially since Ginny hadn't said anything to them. She had been so upset by the fact that Malfoy had received _two_ months of detentions every Friday with Snape. Ginny had suffered quite a few detentions with Snape and knew that they weren't something to look forward to.

Anyway, the first thing that happened the next morning, when she went down for breakfast, was she received a long and angry letter from her mother.

_Ginny _not Ginny dear, or darling, just Ginny

_Your father and I are most displeased by your immature behaviour. We made it very clear to you when you were dating that Thomas boy, that you would not go to bed with him, not before you had finished school. The shame you have brought to our family is great, none of your brothers ever did anything like this. Even Fred and George knew better. _

Ginny had to scream: "Oh, so now it's my fuckin' problem that all my ass-faced brothers are too darn ugly to ever get a girl!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked at her as though she was a mentally challenged dwarf.

Ginny ignored them and continued to read:

_Disgrace…._ Blaaa blaaa…._ ruined the family name…._ As if their family name had ever been thought of with respect. The letter went on and on with insults, then something at the end caught her eye.

I know you will think this very unfair, but you should have thought of the consequences earlier. Instead of disowning you or forcing you to marry Draco, we have decided that you shall not receive any kind of financial support from us. You are to pay for your own tuition at Hogwarts and everything else too. At home you can eat the food we provide.

Ginny could not believe it. She was only sixteen; they couldn't possibly expect her to work along with going to school. She still had almost a year at Hogwarts left and a total of, what 16 galleons? Why, oh why, couldn't they have just forced her to marry Draco?

-

Draco really wanted to talk to Ginny. She had left so quickly from the headmaster's office, he hadn't had time to say anything. His father had owled him an angry letter that he had done it all wrong and that the whole point was that no one would ever find out. Draco wondered why his father hadn't told him this earlier. He hadn't said anything about it to anyone, and hoped Ginny had done the same. I was enough to have to face his father's anger. His mother didn't say anything about it in the letter she sent him, with the usual load of sweets. He used them to bribe Crabbe and Goyle with. Although she had said something like "Your more like you father every day."

-

That afternoon he finally caught Ginny alone, walking to the restrooms.

"We need to talk," He said, waiting for a reply. When none came, he continued. "I know that you must be very mad at me for acting the way I did, and I wanted to say I'm really sorry"

Ginny wanted to hug him. He looked so cute with his big, blue, puppy-eyes that she knew she couldn't be mad at him if she tried. "Yeah, well I'd tell you not to be sorry, but considering the problem it caused for me with my parents…"

Malfoy felt even worse. He was lucky his parent's rarely interfered with his business; it must've been really bad for Ginny, by the look on her face. "So, er, what happened?"

"Well, they just told me that they won't be giving me money for anything anymore, so basically I have to find a job to be able to continue at Hogwarts. Even worse, the job has to be inside Hogwarts since we don't have that many weekends to go to Hogsmeade."

Draco's eyes lightened up. He had money. More money than he could ever possibly use. He knew his father had gained the money in some illegal way, but the point was money had never been a problem for him.

* * *

A/N Milk and cookies to everyone who reviewed! I hope you are able to make sense out of what I've written although I'm certain there are mistakes in it that the spell checker doesn't catch. I have a really bad headache at the moment and I'm having a hard time concentraiting on what I'm writing, argh! Yeah, well, I know this isn't the greatest chapter, but I'm planning on Ginny meeting the parents in the next chapter, so it might be a bit more interesting. Hope none of you are having to stress about school work as much as I am and...Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
